


Balance

by Sebastianla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Bitch Paige, Depression, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Loneliness, M/M, Possessive Derek, Self-Hatred, hale family is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastianla/pseuds/Sebastianla
Summary: After death of Stiles parents, Sheriff adopt him but no one know except Sheriff where Stiles  gets bruses or black eyes. His 16 birthday is coming, will he finally escape or everything will go to darkness ?





	1. Chapter 1

Life will never be easy 

Cold and empty that's how I feel, nothing more and nothing less. It's always like that and It will probably stay forever. No one can help me, no one is here for Me, I am alone. When I was 8 years old my parents were murdered by some psychophat that escaped from Eichen House. I didn't know what was happening, people in suits picked me up from school and carried me to aunty Melissa. When she looked at me with her teary eyes she started to cry. I didn't know what was happenning, Melisa hugged me and she started to say words , words that started my hell. „ I am so sorry Stiles, so sorry.. Your mom and dad... They are gone“.  
After I realised what these words mean, I started to scream and cry, calling my parents, pleading Melissa to tell me where are they but she couldn't even look at me. She was crying harder and harder, her whole body was shaking. I fell from exhaustion on the ground, my body felt numb and finally darkness engulfed me. When I woke up, my head hurts and I was in hospital. After days of loneliness in hospital room, people in suits visited me. They told me about man that want to meet me. So this is how I was adopted by Lucas Navallo, single and thirty one years old sheriff of Beacon hills. Everyone was happy that sheriff adopted me but they don't know how he turns into monster every time we are alone. How he enjoy beating me, punishing me for things Iike robbery in bank or some granny annoying him. 7 nearly 8 years passed and still no one noticed how I jump at everything or my repulsion to touching but I don't blame them. I am outcast, after my parents died Melisa cutted all ties with me. I often saw Scott her son in school but he is popular and I am not. So probably he will pretend I don't exist If I tried to start Conservation with him. Only way out this is suicide or running away. 

Hi, this is my new story. This is just start of it, next chapter will be much longer. Sorry for waiting but my depression got worse and now I am dealing with anxiety too.. So please leave behind comment... Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone leaves me behind**

Sleep is the only thing that makes me happy cause I don't get any beating or insults there just peaceful darkness. I open my eyes, the light from window immediately make me cover them. I look around my room, the pale blue walls, and every furniture in white color. I never did and probably never would feel like this is my room or house. I would never feel anything other than anger toward sheriff. I look at my alarm clock, it's just 6:15 and school is starting at 8:00 but I am used to it. I always wake up early at morning cause when I was freshly adopted by him, he would strangle me when I slept so nearly one year I didn't sleep properly. I would sleep at school, that earned me few detenions and bad grades at exams. I can't study in his house cause he made his personal „faggy helper“ so I must help him with everything. I get up from bed and start stretching out. After quick work with my clothes(I always wear black clothes and hoodies so I can hide scars on my arms) and hygiene I pick up my back from the ground and slowly walk out. In silence I walk into kitchen, bottles of whiskey are on ground behind a chair. Immediately I relax, he is probably death to world. I open fridge and pick one apple, he doesn't like when I eat more then I „deserve“, so in moments like these I can eat more than just one meal. I grab my phone amd earplugs from my pocket, turning in on and the music overflow me. Fit for rivals, their music always help me with my life. I remember first time when I heard them, it was in park hiding from sheriff. Their lyrics , melody made me unusually calm. I eat rest of the apple and walk out. The warm september days made me sigh, I don't like winter cause sheriff like to throw me out the house whe it's freezing. I start slowly walking to school, observing houses, thinking about having normal life. Be part of loving family, have someone to care for me.

**You don't know anything..**

Sometimes I hate how people in Beacon hills don't notice what Sheriff is doing.

**You don't know anything..**

But I know that few of citizens in this small town knew what he's doing to me.

**You don't know anything about me ..**

Sometimes I think that I deserve it for being such failure, burden and killer.  
Sun is brightly shining, oh how I love summer.. Or early autumn. It made me smile , but the feeling of happiness don't reach me and probably never would.

 **Once it starts, it never stops**  
**Discipline, it's all I'm not**  
**Can't help myself, you listening?**  
**Why can't I say just what I want?**

Finally I reach local high school, everyone here attending don't know me because I am invisible. I don't talk to anyone, head down and earplugs turned on. I step in the building, feeling calm and hollow. Like always no one notice me, I keep walking until I reach my locker. Quickly opening it and grabbing books for history, I make sure that no one is staring at me.. I lock my locker and start walking to class. Student are already sitting in their chairs, I sit down near window.

  **You don't know anything**

**No, you don't know anything about me**

**Steady damage, cross the line**  
**What's become clearly defined**  
**Steady damage, cross the line**  
**What's become clearly defined**

I turn my earplugs off, looking around class. I often think about how happy lives the have, no one beat them, insult them or throw them out to freeze to death. I feel someone staring at me, turning to left I saw Derek Hale, the star player of this school. I quickly look at my desk, this stares I hate, he would always stare at me since my freshman year. The bell rings , after few seconds our teacher walk in.  
"Good morning class" Mrs. Parker greet us with her smile. I am jealous of her presence, she is like ray of sunshine. She pit her books on her desk and walk to blackboard writing in big letters "European Mythology" she turn around, looking at us.  
"So today I want from you to find some myths from Europe and tell us about them. You homework will be to write essay on it."  
Half of class groaned. She gave everyone one book, when she looked at me her eyes saddened. She warmly smiled at me. I look at the book, opening it on page she told us. One myth immediately captured me, It's about boy, who is between life and dead, protecting balance in universe. It's says that he was born from light but carry darkness around his heart.  
"Okay class, So Miss Martin please tell us what you find" everyone looked at strawberry blond girl with confidence glowing from her. " I found myth about Batory, women that was bathing in blood of beautiful and virgins girls. It's says that she was first female vampire, and blood of these girls give her unnatural beauty. " That's horrible, thank god I am boy , ugly but virgin..  
" That is very interesting Miss Martin I look forward your essay. Okay next, hmm would be Mr. Navallo". Oh no, everyone have confusion on their faces, like they never heard of me, which is probably trueth. I sigh, I look at the teacher and she gave me nod. " I found myth about about boy who was born from light but he carry darkness around his heart. It's says that he protect balance and only he can visit other side."  
Everyone looked at me like I am some freak . I look at Mrs. Parker, she give me smile and nod. " Thank you Mr. Navallo so next" ....

 

When the bell rings, I wait few seconds before quickly grabbing my books and walking out of the classroom. I fast walk to my locker.

 

 

 

 

**So this is my first chapter, what do you think ? It' s good or not ? Next chapter will be soon**


End file.
